


bounds

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: those are what she wanted of course - what she demanded to be used so that she wouldn’t know that it was him going to devour her. it amused him, she was so fierce yet so afraid of what was truly in front of her - just like the truth about skywalker.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	bounds

The sight before him was alluring to say the least, one he would have never imagined seeing with his own two eyes, but yet fate has surprised him once again.

The young Togruta laying before him on the master bed in his own home, on his home planet, the silk red sheets contrasting well with her dark orange skin. Eyes blinded by a piece of black material ripped from his tunic that had been long discarded on the floor, cuffs holding her wrists at his headboard.

Those are what she wanted of course - what she demanded to be used so that she wouldn’t know that it was him going to devour her. It amused him, she was so fierce yet so afraid of what was truly in front of her - just like the truth about Skywalker.

His eyes ranked over her body, bare before him, her clothes had joined after his tunic and pants in a frenzy. Despite the warm air of Dathomir her skin was covered in goosebumps but he knew it wasn’t because of the lack of heat - no she was nervous and rightfully so, she was letting him take his way with her, under some circumstances of course. 

Her lips were tight together, waiting for him to make his move, her thumbs brushing against each other to give some comfort in the silence. His eyes went to her breasts and he couldn’t help but reach out and fondle them, brushing over her nipples the same shade as her lips - they fit perfectly into his hands.

At the intake of a sharp breath his eyes wandered back to her face, lips apart showing gritted teeth. His lips tugged and he slightly pulled on her nipples, a gasp in the back of her throat and a small arch of her back was his reward. No matter, he would get much more done soon when he was done playing. 

His hands wandered down slowly, taking in every inch of her and his eyes followed. Fingers and thumbs brushing against her torso and hips and he sat further back on his knees, her body moving to his touch with shuddered gasps. It was when he finally touched her thighs did she allow a small moan escape her lips, and with a small grin on his own, Maul went an antagonising pace down her calves and ankles before going back up. 

Her hips moved ever so slightly and he placed his hands under her knees, pushing them into a bent position and spreading them apart. There was little restrained from the former Jedi and he gave more of a push, she instantly surrendered and allowed his eyes to fall to her core.

Maul had to hold back a chuckle and a tease, despite Ahsoka making it clear that she didn’t want him to be the one touching her, her body and core, now glistening in her wetness, told otherwise. Perhaps she was finally giving in and imaging him above her, keeping the blindfold and cuffs on to increase her pleasure. Or perhaps she was imagining someone else that made her this way, a spike of anger shot through him at the thought - it was him giving this to her, not anyone else. He would let her know that soon after.

One of his hands trailed from her stomach to her clit, applying pressure with his thumb that immediately had her aching and a loud moan from her lips. His grin widened, oh how he longed to hear her sounds of pleasure by his hands, he wanted to give it all right then and there but forced himself to hold back. He would take this slow and have her withering underneath him, and possibly have her say his name.

Maul crawled over her, placing his hands on either side of her head that sunk into the pillow beneath her. Ahsoka stiffened when he came closer, a visual gulp of her throat proved that. He leaned down and brushed his lips over her neck, letting his own breath hit her skin, the tip of his tongue poking out before finally biting down. Another loud moan came from her, hips arching that buckled into him; there was nothing there for her except the metal of his legs, and his mechanical length was safely tucked away in the compartment between them. 

He lifted his lips off her but his tongue stayed, licking a hot stripe to the other side of her neck before going down her throat, lips brushing as he nipped and left marks. He continued to the valley between her breasts and leaned up, his hands changed position; one near her torso to keep him steady and the other fondling her right breast, his mouth quickly taking in her nipple. 

Her gasps were music to his ears as he licked, sucked and tugged at the hardened bud before moving onto the other one, giving it the same affections. Maul gave one last nip under her breasts before descending, his elbows bent as he came to her hips and his hands gliding over the bone. 

Finally he rested on his stomach to take in the glorious view of her wet core before him, he bit back a groan as he saw her arousal had increased. Cupping a hand under her thigh, his other hand came to the side of her core, his fingers brushing against the folds that immediately coaxed them in her wetness. He smirked and pressed his thumb in the centre, his smirk grew as her hips trashed and a loud strangled moan came from her throat - oh how he wanted her to know that it was him touching her, but that could wait. 

Maul placed his hands on Ahsoka’s hips, fingers slightly digging in for the upcoming motion; he finally gave a lick at her core and just like he expected, hips went to rise but thanks to his hold, she hardly moved. He then gave a long antagonising lick, grinning at her whine and did the same with her folds and the outline. He sucked in her skin with small nips, dragging his actions all out that increased her whining with added gasps and moans. 

He blew on her core before finally giving her what she wanted and put his mouth on her, he didn’t think he had ever grinned so hard at her yell of surprise which quickly turned into a moan and dragged it out just like he did just minutes ago. He let his tongue enter her and slowly brush against her walls, his lips moving as if he was kissing her lips and his teeth grazed against her skin.

He heard the tug on her restraints and had to hold back a chuckle one again, he let go of one of her hips and traced her folds with his fingers before entering one. Her hips buckled into him, silently begging for more which he gladly gave her, and entered another finger. The sounds of his actions against her core echoed through the room, and Maul was certain that they travelled through the liar and bounced off the walls; maybe next time he could have her out there and hear her moans echo, and she would hear herself knowing that Maul was making her feel this way.

Forget maybe - he **will** take her there. 

Ahsoka clenched around him and although he wanted to continue tasting her, his drive to tease and drag her out helped pull him away completely from her, and her whined yell is all the reward he needs to keep going. 

He sat back on his knees and looked back down at her, and his eyes slightly widened in the change of view that greets him. 

Her cheeks are flushed and the blue stripes have darkened, scattered marks from her neck end at the end of her breasts where it matches her pants. Lips open and he notices teeth marks on her bottom lips, either she was holding back or the pleasure got a bit much for her - whatever it was it made him want to kiss her and lick over the marks.

Seeing that he was now done with preparing her and she was more then ready to take him in, he pulled out his length from his compartment, the sound of the metal shutting made her jump slightly before tensing up, as if she knew what he was doing. He leaned over her again and kissed along her cheek before going to her jaw, letting his tongue drag before taking one end of her leku and rubbing it with his fingers. A loud gasp came from her and Maul was tempted to kiss her, no it was still a bit early for that. But he did something else with his mouth and took the end of her leku in, sucking and grazing his teeth along, another loud moan coming from her.

Maul knew her lekku were sensitive, he found out quickly and either left them alone, or teased her about them and made her blush; this would be the first he’s done something like this with them and found himself strangely liking it. Maybe it was Ahsoka’s reaction that made him feel that way, if that’s the case when he would gladly do it again. 

He pulled away and sat back on his knees and grabbed his length, Maul pushed the tip against the core and bit back a sigh of relief. Bracing himself by holding onto her hips, Maul wasted no time in pushing his length inside her, she had already slept with another before so there was no breaking involved to halt his movements. But the thought that she laid with someone other then him gave his hips more force to push, his anger accompanying it.

Ahsoka moaned, loud and long like a music on his ears, one that drawled people in just for it’s sweet tune. He pulled out and slammed back in, making her back arch and the bed slightly move. Her body moved as he continued with the bed rocked beneath them, the wooden legs scraping against the hard floor echoed through the room. Her head tilted back and her mouth kept open to let out more sounds of pleasure. Maul wanted to tease her with words, to make her say his name and beg for more but knew he couldn’t. Another one of her demands they were and he didn’t want to break them, as if he did then this deal would be broken and he wouldn’t have the pleasure of seeing her like this again.

Her walls were tight and brushed against his length as he moved and he let out a groan, at least he was allowed to sink into the pleasure and let her hear; she said she would just either drown or it or image someone else, maybe he should deliberately sound like the animal he was and give her no choice but to remember that it’s Maul above her, and no one else.

Maul watched her body move with every thrust he gave, her breasts bounced along and were ever so tempting that he fondled them again but in a harder grip, fully pinching and pulling at her nipples that had her back completely off the bed before thudding back down. His hands trailed back to hips and down her thighs where he placed them underneath and lifted them up, pushing them to cage her face in before pounding into her. 

Ahsoka screamed in pleasure and her mouth is so, _so_ close that he almost gave in and kissed her, instead he went for her jaw and neck again, renewing old bruises and making new ones. She tugged on her restraints with more force then before, her nails dug into the headboard and leaving marks - marks he wanted on his back.

He placed hot kisses on her cheek and moved so dangerously close to her mouth, teasing the corner of her lips before going to her chin and going back again. Her tongue laid out as she panted and Force he wanted to pull it and feel it against his own, but he couldn't and so bit down on her shoulder, careful not to draw blood. 

Ahsoka clenched around him once again but this time Maul had no desire to draw back, and instead went harder, tightening his grip on the flesh of her legs and growling against her leku. All she does is moan and they get louder and louder, more desperate as she silently begged for her release to come. Maul reached a hand down and rubbed against her folds before pressing hard against her clit, and with a scream she came undone.

Maul continued to thrust into her, riding out her orgasm until her body stopped shaking and her breathing went from fast to slow. Her chest moved along with her pants and he can see the small indications of her rib cage, the way her breasts stopped bouncing and her arms limp against the cuffs. He gently pulled out of her and heard her small wince, his length is covered in her climax and he’s so tempted to have her lick it all off.

But that’s for another time - hopefully.

He gently crawled above her and undid the cuffs, her arms quickly falling to her side and he undoes her blindfold; her eyes blink to get her vision to focus and before they do he’s out the room. Ahsoka made it very clear that she didn’t want to know it was Maul taking her and so went into the refresher to clean himself off, once done he took a clean down back into the room and cleaned her off as well. Her eyes kept away from him which he expected, he dumped the towels back into the refresher and went back into the bedroom.

Maul walked quietly to her and leaned over to see her eyes closed and steady breathing - she was asleep. He sighed and pulled the covers over her before sitting on the edge of the bed, his body bent forward but his eyes still on her. He couldn’t deny the way he felt about her, it was pointless running away from something so clearly obvious when he saw and thought about her, so why fight it anymore? Maul knew she felt something for him and refused to admit it, she was scared but what for he didn’t know - he was determined to find out so they could stop prancing around each other and finally give in.

He sighed again, exhaustion is slowly taking over him and he knows best by now to stop ignoring it. He looked back at her calm and peaceful face and reached out, his knuckles gently brushed against her cheek; the soft and warmness of her skin never failed to make him want her more.

“Nuhoy pirusti, Ner Lady.”

Maul stood and made his way to the door, waving a hand for the torches to die out and letting darkness surround the room. He gave one last look at her before he left, shutting the door quietly and securely. He’ll sleep in another bed tonight but he doesn’t mind, the well being of the Togruta took over him long ago, especially in the broken state he found her in those months ago. 

The least he could do for her was to give her some kind of pleasure, even if she refused his presence. 

But not once, even for a little bit, did he notice she was still awake, that she felt his touch and understood his words.

_Nuhoy pirusti Ner Lord._

**Author's Note:**

> “Nuhoy pirusti Ner” means “Sleep well my” and of course Maul says “Lady” while Ahsoka says “Lord”


End file.
